


Living Like Royalty

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: JJbek Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, JJbekweek, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, jjbekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: JJ and Otabek have been living together for a few years now and have never been happier. Unfortunately, they’re both horrific at keeping up with the housework, so they set a date to do it all at once. Even when they’re doing chores, they can’t help but be totally head-over-heels for each other.





	Living Like Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> JJbek Week 2017 Day 2—Prompt: Roommates (I also threw in a whole bunch of the domesticity prompt from Day 8 because I couldn’t resist)

JJ breathed in deeply as he awoke, catching the faint scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo. He sighed and nuzzled his head into the back of Otabek’s, breathing in his scent again. The sunlight had already begun streaming in through the curtains, but JJ didn’t want to go anywhere. Otabek stirred slightly as JJ tightened his arms around him.

“Good morning, handsome,” JJ purred into his ear. Otabek grunted in response and tried to scoot backward to get closer to JJ. _I guess Otabek doesn’t want to get up either_ , JJ chuckled to himself.

It had been four years since Otabek had asked JJ out (with a reluctant push from a pissed-off Yuri Plisetsky), and two years since JJ had asked Otabek to move in with him. Now that they were both newly retired from skating, they felt like they had all the time in the world to just relax and spend time together. JJ couldn’t be happier. They still lived close to the rink where they first met while Otabek was training in Canada, and they spent a lot of time there, skating together. They even put together a couple of pair skating programs to rival Victor and Yuuri’s.

JJ was also glad that they lived close to his ex-fiancée. After being engaged for a few months, JJ and Isabella had mutually agreed that they were much better as friends. He felt so lucky that the two of them were still as close as ever, and even luckier that Otabek was understanding of his friendship with Isabella. The three of them would hang out together occasionally, and it warmed JJ’s heart to see Otabek and Isabella slowly becoming friends.

JJ was interrupted from his daydreams as Otabek rolled over to face him. Despite its short length, Otabek’s hair somehow managed to end up sticking out in every direction every morning—not that JJ minded. JJ lifted his hand to run it through Otabek’s hair, not sure if he was helping to tame it or just messing it up further. He placed a soft kiss on Otabek’s forehead.

Otabek moved his hand behind JJ’s head, pulling him into a real kiss. Otabek’s lips were warm and gentle, and JJ smiled into the kiss. He saw Otabek smiling back as they pulled apart.

“Mmm, how about we just take the day off and stay here, babe?” muttered JJ.

“That’s sounds great,” said Otabek. “But we really can’t put this off any longer. We agreed we’d get it done today.”

“Ah, crap.” JJ had forgotten that they’d agreed to get the chores done today. Having a roommate just as messy as he was sounded great until they realized that ignoring the housework meant a sink (and counter) full of dirty dishes, a bedroom floor invisible beneath the dirty clothes, and an unidentifiable smell permeating throughout the entire apartment. Every few months, they finally broke down and set a date to power through and clean the whole place. It sucked, but it was worth it: after they finished, they always ordered a pizza and spent the night on the couch playing video games and watching movies as a reward for all the hard work they should have done weeks ago.

“Come on, the longer we put it off, the harder it gets,” Otabek said as he pushed JJ’s arms aside so that he could sit up.

“Five more minutes…” JJ whined, burying his face in Otabek’s pillow.

Otabek playfully shoved him. “Stop acting like you’re five years old. Aren’t you supposed to be older than me?”

JJ turned his head toward Otabek and smirked. “What? You mean I’m not a little kid? Then why are you always calling me ‘baby?’”

Otabek groaned and got out of the bed. “Just get up and start working, old man.” He tried to hide it, but JJ still caught Otabek smiling as he walked toward the bathroom. JJ sighed and got out of bed to join him.

* * *

 

“Okay, what’s the plan?” JJ asked as he jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter. He winced as a stack of dishes got pushed off the other side and crashed onto the floor.

“I think you just claimed the kitchen,” Otabek said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll get the laundry started, then I’ll work on the bathroom. Do you want to take the vacuuming or mopping?”

“Ugh, I’ll vacuum.”

“You always vacuum.”

“Yeah, ‘cause mopping sucks.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

“Your face hardly seems fair.”

“…”

“Ugh, fine, I’ll mop,” JJ finally caved.

Otabek smirked. “Good.” He started heading toward the bedroom to attempt to sort all their clothes.

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

Otabek turned around and winked. “Perhaps.”

* * *

 

By the time Otabek brought back the first clean load of laundry, JJ was finally finishing up with the dishes. Otabek was about to go back into their bedroom when his ears picked up on something.

“JJ, are you humming your own theme song while you work?”

“What, you got a problem with the ‘Theme of King JJ?’ It’s a classic!”

“I never said it wasn’t. But I have to say, with the state this apartment is in, I’m not quite sure it’s fit for a king.”

“Babe, with you by my side, it doesn’t matter how trashy our place is. We’re always living like royalty.”

It was really cheesy, but Otabek couldn’t help but smile anyway. “Whatever you say.” If Otabek started singing the “Theme of King JJ” as he prepared the next load of laundry, JJ didn’t have to know.

* * *

 

They leaned over the newly-cleaned kitchen counter, eating the container of leftovers JJ had found in the fridge for lunch. Occasionally one of them would say something, but mostly they ate in silence. Being the extravert that he was, JJ usually tried to fill any lull in the conversation. But when he was with Otabek, he was fine with just…existing. The silence didn’t feel uncomfortable, it felt peaceful. He didn’t need words, all he needed was his boyfriend, roommate, and best friend by his side and he was happy. JJ wasn’t sure if Otabek knew how much he treasured these tiny moments of just being together. He made a mental note to tell him sometime…sometime later. He was too busy saying nothing right now.

* * *

 

“It’s not going to work, you know.” Otabek said while dusting their display case in the living room. JJ was currently mopping the kitchen, although he was spending more time moping than mopping. He had been pouting in Otabek’s general direction the entire time. “JJ, you said you’d do the mopping and you’re going to stick to your word.”

“But Otabeeeeeeek,” JJ whined as he dramatically leaned his weight onto the mop, “I’m so tired.”

“I can think of a couple of ways to wake you up, but none of them are going to happen until you finish mopping.”

“I know, I know….”

“…What are you still staring at me for?”

JJ frowned even more. “You don’t think my pouty face is cute?”

“Now is not the time, JJ,” Otabek said, shaking his head.

JJ didn’t budge.

“…It’s a little cute.” A smile returned to JJ’s face as he started mopping vigorously. This time, Otabek was the one who frowned. “You weren’t just pretending to be upset until I complimented you, were you?”

“Don’t question the King’s methods.”

“I question all of ‘the King’s’ methods.”

* * *

 

JJ tipped and thanked the pizza delivery person and brought the box over to the coffee table in the living room. He plopped down onto the couch, resting his head in Otabek’s lap as Otabek began lazily running his fingers through JJ’s hair.

“You’re going to lose if you play from that position,” Otabek said as he un-paused the video game they were playing.

“Oh yeah, like you stand a chance,” said JJ as he stuck out his tongue—“Hey, stop that!” JJ swatted away the hand that Otabek had stuck in front of his eyes. By the time he refocused on the screen, it was too late—he had already been killed. “Not cool, man.” Otabek just smirked and continued playing, trying to ignore the tiny jabs that JJ’s finger had started making into his side. “…you’ll pay for this…” JJ grumbled.

After a few more minutes and several more attempts from JJ to distract him, Otabek had finally been killed. He set down his controller and returned his hand to JJ’s hair. JJ hummed in approval.

JJ reached over to grab a slice of pizza from the box, then brought it up to Otabek’s mouth. Otabek laughed and took a bite.

“I can feed myself, you know.”

“It’s more fun this way.”

Otabek laughed again. “I won’t argue with that.”

JJ smiled up at him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
